The Shocking News
by ValzBrownie
Summary: Fran and Max gets married and there is some exciting News!  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The Shocking News

Episode #1

(Fran and Max gets married and suprisily something happens)

Fran: Max!

Max: I'm here in the office darling!

Fran: *walks in the office* Honey? I have something to tell you

Max: what is it darling?

Fran: I think I'm pregnant

Max: what? *gets up and walk toward fran* are you sure darling?

Fran: well I think so but I betta go to the doctor to make sure

(Fran goes to the doctor and comes back home)

Fran: *walks in the office, frowning*

Max: oh hello darling, how was the doctor, what did she say?

Fran: well let's just say I didn't come home alone *smiling*

Max: what do you mean?

Fran: We're going to have a baby girl!

Max: OH MY GOD FRAN! *picks her up and swings her around* A baby girl, well I hope she has my voice

Fran: what do you mean by that? *looking at max *

Max: well like the accent

Fran: oh yeah, that would be really cute baby talk *smiling*

Max: *hugging Fran* oh Fran, you don't know how much I luv you

Fran *turns around and puts her arms around max's neck* well I luv you too *starts making out*

Fran: shouldn't we tell the kids?

Max: yes *grabs fran's hand and walks in the livingroom seeing everyone sitting down and fighting over the remote*

Fran: hey you guys, your fatha and I have something to tell you all!

Maggie: what is it fran?

Fran: well I don't know but im scared to tell… you tell them *Whispiering to max*

Max: well um ok, kids, how would you feel if you could have another sivling?

Maggie: what do you mean by that dad?

Max: what we are trying to say is *interrupted by brighton*

Brighton: you and fran are you going to have a baby GOSH! *runs to the stairs*

Max: Brighton! Where do you think you're going?

Brighton: to my room to be forgetten why?

Fran: Come on B, why don't you want to celebrate with us?

Brighton: because I don't feel like it now

Fran: oh ok B, that's fine *starts crying runs up to her bedroom*

Max: Fran! Darling!

Gracie: see what you did Brighton! You just always think about yourself!

Max: *starts walking up the stairs*

Brighton: wait Dad, I'll talk to Fran *walks to the bedroom and knocks on door* Fran? Can I talk to you?

Fran: *opens door and sits on the bed*

Brighton: Fran, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling

Fran: then why did you say all those horrible things? *still crying*

Brighton: I just felt mad because I thought when you have that baby, I'm going to be "kicked out" of the family

Fran: oh B *looks at him* that would neva happen and you'll always be my favorite little baby boy…*both laugh*I luv you B

Brighton: I luv you too Fran *gives a hug to fran* so can I celebrate with you now?

Fran: of course B, let's go downstairs

(applause)


	2. Chapter 2

"The good old times"

Max: oh, Fran can you take Gracie to the dentist today please I **really **need to finish my work right now.

Fran: aaaww but max I am not your nanny anymore and can't you finish it when you get back I'm suppose to go shopping with Val.

(Just the C.C and Niles walk in the room)

C.C: hello, hello, Maxwell, nanny fine. (Smiling) 

Max: Niles did you finish sweeping the patio?

Niles: I was on my way right now. (Heads towards the door)

C.C: as I was saying Maxwell

Niles: you're an old bat and you're to old to be working any longer so you quit?

C.C: hahahahaha **no! **I was trying to say Maxwell that I-

Niles: are handicapped and need to go to rehab?

C.C (pushes Niles out of the door in Max's office that leads outside and locks it with Niles on the other side) is there anything I can help you with today Maxwell?

Max: well not right now C.C, but how kind of you to offer? (Smiling at C.C)

Fran: well why don't you let ms. Babcock help you with your work until you get back from taking Gracie from the dentist? (Smiling)

C.C: I'm sure I'd love to but I –

Max: sweetheart that's a lovely Idea (stands up and signals for C.C to sit down, runs out the door calling for Gracie to get her shoes and get ready to leave)

Fran: (winks at C.C with an evil smile and sits on the green sofa in Maxwell's office)

C.C: nanny fine, why did you do that? The only reason I came here was to seem nice! I knew there was no work to be done today!

Fran: well ya know Niles and I have teamed up to ruin your life so its not just Niles' job anymore (still smiling)

C.C: (yelling) **I could kill you! **

Fran: well, why don't you? (Smiling)

C.C: **cause you're freaking pregnant and I would do extra jail time! **

(Applause)


End file.
